A deal
by Bombthatasian
Summary: Meg stole Castiel's blade, but she knew he'd find her. After all, he'd need his dagger, but he wasn't getting it without giving her something in return.


A Deal

Prompt: Meg stole Castiel's blade, but she knew he'd find her. After all, he'd need his dagger, but he wasn't getting it without giving her something in return.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this plot and my love for Megstiel.

* * *

Meg's holed up in some random motel after I-95 somewhere in Ohio. Feathers would find her eventually. He'd want his dagger back, but he'd have to pay a price. For now, she needed some supplies and knew exactly where to get them.

"That'll be 35.70, Miss."

Meg dug in her jacket pocket to get the wallet she picked off some ass who thought he'd get lucky. Idiot. She whipped out two 20's and left. Meg couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She narrowed her eyes and hurried back to the motel. She wasn't in the mood for a fight. She opened the door and pulled the shampoo and conditioner out of the bag. Tomorrow she'd take the nicest car in the lot and leave. She wasn't taking any chances, not with Crowley out for her ass. Meg almost wished she could've stayed with the Winchesters, just for some insurance. Checking the windows and the doors, she started the shower. Even though she couldn't care less about her meat suit, Meg liked the fact that once she took over, the girl just rolled over and went to sleep. Didn't have to deal with the constant pestering like she did with the first one.

Meg took the blade with her into the shower. She wasn't letting it out of her sight. Besides, it might just be her insurance ticket. She recalled the feeling of being pressed between Castiel and the wall, and the feeling of his lips and his hands in her hair. Her body tingled, but the hot water ran out.

"Stupid cheap motels," she muttered. Meg didn't bother to towel off, just walked out holding the angel blade in case some idiot decided to test her.

"Meg."

She spun around, almost nailing Clarence in the chest.

"Feathers, I was wondering when you'd show. Looking for something?" Meg smirked. She didn't bother to cover up. There was no point. She wanted him to look at her.

"Give me the blade." Castiel made sure to keep his eyes on her eyes, obviously discomfited by her nudity.

Meg laughed. "Oh, you mean this blade? I don't think so."

Castiel groaned. There was much to be done. He hadn't the time for Meg's games. He needed the blade, and he needed to leave. If necessary, he'd take it from her, her naked body.

Meg inwardly laughed at Castiel's discomfort. She'd give him the blade eventually. Maybe. She walked towards him, almost pressing herself against him. "And what do I get from this, Clarence?"

He looked at her, bewildered. He was painfully aware of her body, just centimeters from his. Her skin still glistened from the water. He swallowed. "Nothing. It is my blade, Meg."

Meg pouted, "Well that's no fun, Clarence. I'll make you a deal. I get an hour of your time, to do what I please with your meatsuit, and you can get your angel blade back. How about it?"

Castiel contemplated. It seemed simple enough, and he wouldn't have to smite her. Castiel didn't trust Meg, but he needed the blade.

"Tick tock, Feathers."

Reluctantly, Castiel agreed. Meg's demeanor changed instantly. Meg winked, "Let the corruption begin."

Castiel, suddenly wary of Meg, stepped back. "Oh no, feathers. You aren't going anywhere." Castiel considered taking the blade and leaving, but he didn't fear Meg. He could smite her whenever he felt necessary. A deal was a deal. He would honor it.

Meg smiled wickedly. What would she do with Clarence? She could do absolutely anything, but she thinks she'll start with what they started back at Crowley's monster prison. Meg took a step back, and Castiel visibly relaxed. She gestured towards the bed "Sit". Castiel look startled, but sat down on the bed.

Meg was still naked, and Castiel still noticed. He noticed the curve of her breast, the curve of her hip. He noticed every single detail on her body, and he knew she knew she affected him, the way a woman should affect a man. He'd been hanging with Dean for much too long.

Meg looked down at Clarence. She loved it, this power that she held over him, even if it was only for a little while. It was addictive. It made her body squirm in want of speeding things up. She had an hour with him. He was going to scream her name by the end of it.

She settled herself on top of him in all her naked glory. Her wicked smile made him cringe and mentally prepare for whatever torture she had in mind. Meg dipped her head towards the juncture of his neck and shoulder and bit down hard. Castiel squeezed her thighs, but he wasn't sure if it was in pleasure or in pain. Meg kept kissing along Castiel's neck, slipping off his trench coat. Working her way under his shirt, she peeled off his shirt.

"For a meatsuit, Clarence, you picked a decent one. It's a lot sexier than I imagined."

Castiel looked at her bewildered, unsure of how to respond. He bowed his head, and prayed the hour would pass quickly. Meg pulled his face up – "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Feathers". She pressed her chest against his and reveled in the warmth his body provided.

"Touch me, Clarence"

Meg took his hand, placed it against her breast, and squeezed _hard._ Castiel immediately pulled back his hand and glowered at her. "One hour, Clarence. You agreed, or do you not want your blade back? Because I'll keep it, baby, and you'll never get it back." Glowering at her, Castiel's entire body stiffened. It was obvious how he felt about what she was doing, but Meg didn't care. His resistance made the corruption all the sweeter. She was a demon, and she lived for this kind of corruption. To know something so clean, so untainted was corrupted by her hand – or in this case, her body.

So she'd work her way up to him submitting into the sensations, into the sin. She started again, kissing along his shoulders while her hands wandered along the contours of his body. She felt him relaxing, but didn't slow down. She pushed him down until his legs hung off the edge of the bed, and she was on top of him on all fours. She looked down at him, at his dazed look, and she kissed him on the lips, a sweet and tender caress, while one hand worked his pants off.

"Touch me, Clarence. It's only been 5 minutes. You're in for a long ride, feathers. A very long ride."

Meg worked on pulling down his pants – "No underwear, feathers?" – and she pulled off his too tight shoes, and had to unlace them. How annoying. Castiel spared a glance at Meg while she pulled off his shoes, and he almost loathed her for making him do this. He should leave. He should have left, but he hasn't. He wants to know what Meg is doing, why his vessel's body is sending shivers down his spine, so he waits for her to finish before he hauls her up and throws her on the bed. Meg stares at Castiel, shocked as all hell that Castiel just threw her on the bed before she smiles roguishly. Corruption.

Castiel stares at Meg, the way she flicked her tongue and licked her lips. She was tempting him on purpose. He wanted no part in this, but he had made a deal that he would honor. Meg wrapped her legs around his hips and grinded. Not a moment later, he slammed his lips against hers, tongues fighting for dominance, lip biting, tongue sucking. They didn't need to separate for air. His hands found the curves that had caught his attention earlier. He caressed her gently as though she was made of porcelain.

"9:55. 45 minutes left."

Meg liked it hard and fast, and she wasn't going to have it any other way. She tried to push Castiel back, so she could claim her spot on top, but he wasn't done with her. He thrusts his hips forward, forcing friction between Meg's pussy and Cas' cock. He groaned. Meg was so wet. Castiel kissed along her jaw, her neck, and her shoulders. Pinning her down, he held both of her hands up with one of his hands while he licked his way down her body. He stopped at her pert little nipple, and he studied it for a second.

"What, Clarence, are you going to stare at it all day?"

He sucked on her nipple while his free hand massaged the other. Meg arched her back, panting because there was no way in Hell she'd expect him to know how to use his tongue the way he does. Castiel flicks his tongue against her nipple, and the ripple of tingles flow through her body straight to her pussy. She rolls her hips against Castiel's cock, and she can feel him twitch against her. At least she wasn't the only one affected. Castiel's tongue had worked its way to Meg's pussy, and when he was satisfied she would lay there, he licked it. Then nothing. Meg almost screamed and punched something, to work a girl up so high and not finish. She glares downward, and he looks puzzled.

"What the hell are you stopping for, hellhound got your tongue?!"  
"It tastes tangy."

Well, how the hell does Meg respond to that? She doesn't. She can almost feel herself blush, but she's a demon, and there's no such thing as embarrassment with her kind. "Shut up, feathers, and hurry the fuck up." He studies her for a second before giving her a slight push to lie down again. Before her back hits the bed, he's already spread her legs, wrapped them around her shoulder, and is enjoying the feast. Meg almost thanks God for how wonderful his tongue is sliding against her clit like that. His grip on her hips is enough to make her want to cum, she's sure there'll be bruises in the morning. Good. The more the merrier. Amidst her haze of pleasure, she doesn't realize that his hand is moving, and suddenly she can feel two fingers inside her while he sucks on her clit. Her hips are rolling, and before she knows it, she's cumming against his fingers, grabbing his hair and all but shoving him towards her pussy urging his tongue to suck harder, fingers to go faster. Then she's back from the high and she spares a glance in Castiel's direction. She can almost feel the corruption corroding his veins, and her smile almost falters. Needless to say, she likes Clarence the way he is, but she pushes the thought away. She's a demon. She doesn't care. She looks in Clarence's direction and realizes he's staring at her.

"I learned that from the Pizza Man too."

It takes a good second and a half for what Castiel says to really sink in, but then she's laughing, an honest to God laugh. She's laughing so hard that she has to hold her stomach because it hurts so bad. Because that is something Feathers would say right after he ate a girl's pussy. Because he has no idea that that is just not something he should say. It makes Meg a little tender, and she suddenly wants to return the favor.

"The pizza man? Well, feathers, let me show you what I learned from practice."

Meg yanks Castiel up, and he's on his back, and she's on her knees, and all he can feel is her tongue wrapped around his dick. He doesn't make a sound, but she knows he's barely holding on with the way his fists are clenched around the sheets in an iron grip. She licks his shaft up and down, swirls her tongue around his head. She could tell he likes that because he thrusts up. She hasn't even gotten to the best part, but she trails her hands up and down his thighs right before she forces her mouth over his cock and deepthroats him like a pro. Demons know how to have all the fun. He grunts like he's barely going to make it, and she stops immediately. He gawks at her, wondering why she stopped. She can't help, but laugh at him a little.

"You think I'm going to let you cum so easily, feathers? Come on, demon? Hello?"

He pulls himself up, resting on his elbows, looking at her strangely, but saying nothing. She kisses him, making sure to tongue and wrapping her arms around his neck. She wants him to know how his cock tastes dipped in her pussy, and just the thought makes her even wetter – if that was even possible. She sits down on top of his cock, it neatly settling in between her folds, right against her clit. She grinds her pussy against his pussy, and you can almost see the chill spread through his body. She wants it bad, not to corrupt him, but she wants this feeling to last forever. She's never felt quite so clean, but she knows she is already getting addicted to it. She lifts up her hips and positions his cock right below her pussy.

Castiel is in a self-induced haze of pleasure, and he can barely register that he's about to have intercourse with a demon, but he suddenly doesn't find himself caring because he wants it bad. He likes the way he doesn't worry about what's happening outside of this room because his mind hasn't stopped running millions of miles a minute since it's started, but now all he can think of is Meg's supple curves and the way she's looking at him like she wants to devour his entire being. He can barely register that Meg is about to slam down on his vessel's cock, but by the time she does, he's groaning because she feels divine. Surely God would have told his children of such things that involved so much pleasure. She's grinding against him, and all Castiel wants to do is thrust upward. There's nothing stopping him, and so he finds her rhythm and he's thrusting with her in tune to every time she thrusted down, he thrusted up.

Meg can feel Clarence hitting every single spot that makes her ready to cum. She was so ready for the wave to crash, for the high to take her away. She wasn't ready for Castiel to lean up, flip them in a smooth move, and still be inside her all at the same time. Suddenly, she's back to just feeling and her hands roaming for whatever amount of skin she can have and Castiel is working his hips. Angels don't have sex, do they?

"Fuck, Clarence"

He doesn't bother to stop. Meg doesn't even think he's heard her because he is so focused on cumming. She feels one hand gripping her hip strong enough to leave a bruise the size of his handprint, and the other hand has her nipple between two fingers rolling it between the two. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he hit a specific spot inside her vessel's body.

"Oh my fucking"

She wasn't going to be outdone by an angel, an angel that should've been a virgin. She pushes him off, and Castiel looks up surprised. Meg can smell the corruption in the room, and almost winces at the smell. She gets off the bed, and briefly checks the clock.

"Shit."

Meg doesn't want him to know, not yet. Time's up, but she'll be damned if he realizes that. When she notices his attention turning toward the clock, Meg does the only thing she can think of. She jumps on Castiel, his cock deep inside her, while her legs are wrapped around him. He shudders at the difference between the coldness of the room and the warmth of Meg. He's not done, and neither is she and they both know this, and they both want this, and Meg's stuck between a wall and his body all over again. Meg is clinging to Castiel again, her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips, and her feet hooked behind his back. Meg likes this position a lot more, and apparently so does Clarence because he's biting down on her neck like he's ready to explode. Meg can feel the heat coiling inside her stomach, and threatening to plunge her back into the abyss.

"Fuck, Cas, I'm close. Oh fuck!"

Castiel's eyes widened at hearing him say his name, the way it rolled off her tongue would've made a weaker man fall, but he wasn't a weaker man, and he didn't intend to stop until they were both finished. He likes the way she says his name, and he thrusts particularly deep. Meg moans particularly loud. He remembers something the Pizza man said to the babysitter.

"Say my fucking name"

Meg barely registers what Castiel is saying, but she knows he just cursed and that made her hot for all the wrong reasons because her hips were bucking and she was cumming and screaming Castiel's name. He felt the warmth of her rhythmically move around him before squeezing so tight that his lungs feel like they need to take a breath, but he can't take it anymore. He grabs her hips and thrusts her downward while thrusting upward, and she bites down on his shoulder, and he yells "Fuck" before cumming inside of her, languidly riding out the orgasm. Castiel feels exhausted, but carries them both to the bed. He's never seen the need for rest until now, every muscle in his body ached, and while he could've used his grace to fix that, he doesn't. He lays Meg on the bed before lying down beside her.

Meg is tired for once, but she doesn't want to cuddle. Castiel doesn't even know how to, so she lays in the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She can register the corruption in the room, and although she should've been proud to corrupt an angel, she feels guilty because of whatever reason. Meg doesn't want to dwell on it, but she's glad he hasn't left just yet. She doesn't want to see him go so soon.

"Well, Feathers, it's been an hour."

"Indeed it has."

"Gonna be leaving anytime soon?"

"Not yet."

She leaves it at that and resumes staring at the ceiling, side by side with Castiel. They're both still naked, but now it doesn't seem to matter. She wants to do this again because she can't cum with humans like she can with Cas, but she just wants the physical without the repercussions. She stretches to get rid of all the kinks from sex, and she can feel Castiel staring at her. It only takes a second, but he's hard again, and he's leaned over to play with her. Meg's tired, but she'll go again. Who knows the next time feathers will let her get away with this shit? Castiel's fingers stop.

"Dean is calling for me."

Castiel says that as though it has all the answers, but Meg bites back a smart comment – "The girlfriend's calling? You should run along". She shrugged and said okay. He gets out of bed to get dressed, and stares at Meg who's staring back at him. Her hair is mussed from sex, and the sheet barely covers her. He stares at her, remembering the image, because he doesn't know the next time they'll meet.

"Take a picture, feathers. It'll last longer"

"I am committing this to memory. A picture is unnecessary."

Meg can't help but roll her eyes and grin at him. Such a Clarence statement. There isn't a bye or see you later. One second, he's there, and the next he's gone. The room seems admittedly a bit chillier than Meg remembered, but she doesn't care. Then she wonders if he's taken the blade with him. She looks around, and she sees the blade on the floor against the wall. She smirks. He'll be back. She'd be seeing him again real soon, but this time, she'd make him stay 24 hours.

* * *

Hoped everyone enjoyed it! I'm considering doing a part 2, but I'll see what the response to this is! Review if you want, it'd motivate me to do more though!


End file.
